An Unexpected Surprise
by twilightaddict218
Summary: Bella Swan gets pregnant when she's only 17, with Edward Cullen. Horrified, she moves to Arizona to live with her mom. 3 years later, she reunites with Edward. What happens when she falls for him? AH, more detailed summary inside. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N/ So, this is a new story I've decided to write. It's gonna be different from my other story, and I hope you enjoy! The first chapter will be when Bella and Edward are 17 and 18. _

Summary: Bella Swan gets pregnant when she's only 17, with her best friends brother, Edward Cullen. Horrified, she moves to Arizona with her mom. Now, three years later, she reunites with Edward. Bella desperately wants to keep their daughter a secret, but what happens when she starts to fall for him? AH, may be slightly OOC.

Chapter One- Party Time!

_Bella's POV (Seventeen years old)_

"Come on, Bella! It's time to go!" My brother Emmett yelled. Emmett was a year older then me, with curly brown hair and he had the same shade of chocolate brown eyes that I did. He was muscled like a serious weight lifter (which he was). He looked a little scary at first, but once you got to know him, he was more like a bug teddy bear then anything.

I reluctantly walked down the stairs. I saw Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was beautiful with long, honey coloured blonde hair. She was tall, around 5'9, and could be a total bitch if she needed too. She was nice too me, but we weren't really friends.

"Hey, Bella," She said, smiling kindly at me. I muttered a hey, and returned the smile.

We left then, and when we got there, the party had just started. There was more than half of our high school there, and I saw Alice's brother, and Emmett's best friend, Edward Cullen.

Edward was… well, gorgeous. I know how weird that sounds, considering the fact that I'm talking about a guy, but you'd know what I meant if you saw him.

He had messy bronze hair (it was styled that way), with emerald green eyes. He had sharp features, and was about 6'2. I had a little bit of a crush on him, but it didn't really matter, because he had a girlfriend, and he was a year older than me.

"Hey," He said to us, and Emmett and Rosalie soon went to dance to the music that was playing.

So, I was left alone with Edward. I'd spent a lot of time with him when I was younger, because he was constantly at my house, or I at his.

"So," He said, "Fun party." I could see that he was trying to make small talk, but I could also tell that he wished that his girlfriend, Tanya was here.

"Parties aren't really my thing," I said truthfully.

He shrugged, and his girlfriend walked in.

She smiled at Edward, and walked over to him. They kissed, so I walked away. I quickly found Alice, who was talking to her guests, being a good hostess, like always.

"Bella!" She called, and she ran over to me. Her ability too run in heels always amazed me.

"You wore the outfit I picked out!" She exclaimed. "It looks great on you!" Yes, I was wearing the outfit she picked, which consisted of black flats, (Alice knew I hated heels) a black skirt, (that was very short) and a pink blouse.

I personally didn't think I was pretty like Alice and Rosalie, but Alice constantly wanted to give me makeovers, and dress me up for something as silly as a football game.

Alice started to gossip, but was soon taken away by her boyfriend, Mike Newton. **(A.N/ Don't worry, Jasper will come later in the story)**

Tyler Crowley asked me too dance, and since there was nothing better to do, I went and danced with him. We danced for a while, but I eventually made up and excuse to get away.

I went upstairs, and I heard Edward's velvety voice speaking.

"Tanya, I think we should take a break. See different people."

"What?" Tanya asked, and I could hear hysteria rising in her voice.

"But… Eddie! No! Please, don't!"

"Goodbye, Tanya." With that, Edward walked out of his room. I saw him run his hand through his hair. How much I wished that I could do that myself… _Stop it! _I told myself. So what if he was single? He was still my older brothers best friend, and my best friends brother.

"Hey, Bella." He said, smiling at me. "What are you doing upstairs?"

I imagined saying "Just looking for you," and, kissing him, and having him kiss me back. But I didn't. Instead, I said "I needed to think."

"Oh," He muttered.

"So, aren't you a little worried about having your ex in your room?" I said, slightly mockingly.

"How the hell do people know about that already?" He asked, looking slightly confused. I laughed. "Well, I heard you talking to Tanya. So I don't think everyone knows yet. Just me."

"Oh," Edward said. "So that's what you were doing," He said, grinning. "You were eavesdropping!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yup, I had my ear pressed right up against your door," I said sarcastically.

He laughed, and said "Do you want to go downstairs and dance?" I nodded, and at the time, I didn't know what innocent dancing could lead too.

So, we walked downstairs, and started to dance. I was aware that there were people watching us, but I ignored them.

We danced for a while, and soon, someone brought alcohol. I'd decided that I'd have one sip… Only one. I didn't expect to get drunk.

I danced with Edward for longer, and I found myself doing moves I'd never do if it weren't for the alcohol. So, that's why when Edward asked me to go upstairs with him, I'd giggled and said yes.

I saw Alice and Emmett look at us with disappointment as we walked up the stairs, his arm around my waist.

As soon as his bedroom door was closed, he started to kiss me. It was like no other kiss I'd ever experienced before. Slowly, we unbuttoned my blouse, and we were both completely naked.

So, that was the night that I lost my virginity. Too my brothers best friend. Too my best friends brother. To Edward Cullen.

***

The next morning, I woke up in the morning, laying next to a certain Edward Cullen. I recalled what had happened last night. "Shit!" I muttered. I rolled out of bed, careful not to make a sound. I slipped on my clothes, and I opened the door.

Phew! I was out. But now I had the rest of the house to get through. Or more importantly, Alice. I knew for a fact that Carlisle and Esme were out of town.

So, I tip toed out of the house. But Alice was waiting in the kitchen.

"So, Bella. Lost your virginity to my brother, huh? That was stupid of you. But I see why Edward would do it. I over heard him talking about what a 'nice piece of ass' you have, and that it would be the ultimate challenge: His sisters best friends, and his best friends sister. You've only seen the good in my brother, not the bad. He's a player, Bella. You were the ultimate challenge. Now, he's completed it." Each of Alice's words stung me, as if I'd been slapped.

"Well, I didn't know that. Do you think I would have done it if I hadn't been well, drunk?" I demanded.

Alice sighed. "Whatever. But your going to regret this. I swear, you will."

And with that, she walked up that stairs, just as Edward walked down them.

He was talking on his cell phone. "Yeah, I did. Emmett and Alice are gonna be pissed. And Bella was so clueless, falling for my little game…" He laughed, then he said, "Shit! I've gotta go. Yeah, bye."

I felt tears fill my eyes. "Bella… Umm… Its not what it sounds like," He said, looking ashamed.

"I should've known," I said. "If I was stupid enough to believe that someone like you could actually care for me, I deserved this."

And with that, I turned around and ran home. I heard Edward call my name, but I didn't care.

It was warm outside, because it was the first day of summer. So it was easier to run.

"Where the hell were you?" Emmett demanded. "At the Cullens," I cried. And I told him everything. He said there quietly, and his expression was unreadable. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll kill him," He said through gritted teeth. "I'll kill that bastard."

I'd simply cried more.

It was a month later that I found out I was pregnant. It was also a month later that I packed my bags, and moved to Phoenix to live with my mother, who understood my mistakes.

_A.N/ So, that's it! Tell me what you think! Hit or miss? Should I continue? _

_Also, check out my other story _So This is Love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! It means a lot… And it only takes like, 2 seconds! So thanks! **_

**Chapter Two- A couple years later…**

_**Three Years Later…**_

**I woke up to the sound of crying. I sighed, and rolled out of bed. It was my daughter, Elizabeth. She was almost two and a half now. **

**I checked my clock; it was three A.M. I groaned. I had too work tomorrow. I worked at a local book store. The hours were good, and the pay was good, too. I might as well catch you up on everything that's happened since I found out I was pregnant: **

**I moved to Arizona to live with my mom, and lived with her until I was nineteen. But on my nineteenth birthday, she decided to tell me that I was old enough to have my own house. Since I didn't make enough to pay the rent by myself, I'd moved in with Alice, who lived in New York, in a huge apartment. We decided that I would pay half the rent, even though she wanted to pay all of it. It had something to do with the fact that her mother, Esme, and her father, Carlisle, made so much, that they could pay the rent of about five apartments this size, and still have extra money. And that's not including there gigantic house in Forks. Alice and I are best friends, and she was the only Cullen who knew that I'd had Edward's child. I trusted her, and I knew she'd never tell. **

**I'd also grown closer to Rosalie, and she was my other best friend. Her and Emmett also knew that I'd had Edward's kid.**

"**Bella," I heard Alice yell, but it was more like a very loud moan. "Get your daughter." **

**I ran to my Elizabeth's room. **

"**Lizzie, what's wrong?" I murmured, scooping her up. She sobbed on my shoulder. "I had a really bad dream," She said. "Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" I hesitated, but gave in too her adorable pout. **

"**Okay, fine. But only for tonight." **

*******

**The next morning, I was quickly out the door. Just as I was about to leave, Elizabeth woke up. She half walked- half crawled out to the door. **

"**Mama, where are you going?" She murmured, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her bronze curls were sticking up in every direction.**

"**I have to work. Aunt Alice will baby sit you today," I said. She frowned. "Okay, see you later, mommy." She said. **

"**Bye," I muttered, and I ran out the door. I accidentally banged into my neighbour, Jacob Black, and I sent the papers he was carrying flying. **

"**Oops," I murmured, blushing. "Sorry, I'm in a little bit of a hurry," I said. I helped him pick his stuff up, and continued out to my car. **

**I sped to work, realizing that I was going to be late. **

**The day went by slowly, and I couldn't wait to get home to my daughter. **

**I sped back home, and Alice was waiting for me. **

"**Hey, Bella," She said, fidgeting. "Uh, I really need to tell you something." **

"**Okay…" I said, walking inside. "What is it?" **

"**Umm… Edward's staying with us for the next two weeks!" **

**Alice said the words so quickly that it took me a minute to figure them out. And when I did, I was **_**not **_**happy. **

"**What?!" I yelled. Alice sighed. "I'm sorry, Bells. But its only two weeks! It won't be that bad!" **

**After awhile of begging, I finally gave in. **

"**So, when's he coming?" I asked. Alice giggled nervously. "Tonight. For dinner. Were going out. But Rose agreed to baby-sit Elizabeth. And I told Edward you'd be there! So, now you have to come!" I rolled my eyes at my best friend. **

"**Okay, whatever. But I don't want Edward too see Elizabeth until I'm ready to tell him that she's his child." **

**Alice understood that, which I was happy about. **

**I walked into Lizzie's room, and picked her up. She was napping, and I carried her out to the living room. **

"**Hey, Ali, I'm taking her to Emmett's and Rose's house now." **

**Alice murmured something in reply. **

**Lizzie woke up while I was carrying her to the car. **

"**Mama, where are we going?" She asked, in a tired voice. **

"**Were going to Uncle Emmett's, and Aunt Rosalie's. Aunt Alice has some friends coming over," I said, strapping her into her car seat. **

"**Oh." Was her response. **

**I arrived quickly to Rose's house. **

**Rose and Emmett had recently gotten engaged, and they planed to get married in July, and its June now. June had just started, and it had nearly been three years since what happened with Edward. **

**I rang the bell, and soon, Emmett came to the door. "Hey, Bella!" He said cheerfully. **

"**Hey," I said, handing Liz to him. "Make sure to give her dinner." I said. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Nope, I'm just gonna starve her." I sighed, but I knew he was joking. **

"**Anyways," Emmett said, changing the subject. "Rose told me to remind you that you two have to go dress shopping at eleven tomorrow." **

"**Okay," I muttered. **

**Once Rosalie had told me that Emmett had proposed, she'd asked me to be her maid of honour. Of course, I'd said yes. **

"**Bye, mommy!" Lizzie said. I smiled at my daughter, and drove home. **

**When I got back, Alice was on the phone. **

"**Okay, maybe some other time. I'm really sorry. Okay, see you soon, bye!" Alice hung up with a smile on her face. **

"**Who was that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Alice sighed in content. **

"**Just this guy I meant. His name is Jasper Whitlock. I met him at a gallery opening I went to today. We talked for awhile, and he gave me my number. I'm totally him to him, and he just called to ask me to dinner tonight! Unfortunately, I can't for obvious reasons… But, still! I really hope he doesn't think I just made something up…" Alice continued talking about Jasper. She described what he looked like, and I learned that he had blond hair, blue eyes, was tall, and slightly muscular, but nothing like Emmett. **

"**So," Alice said, abruptly changing the subject. "Any guys caught your attention?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. I sighed, not liking the fact that she wanted to discuss my nonexistent love life. **

"**No one worth mentioning," I muttered, getting slightly depressed. Sure, I wasn't a virgin, but I might as well be. I hadn't slept with any guys since Edward, and look at where that got me. I loved Elizabeth and all, but I couldn't help but wonder what would of happened with my life if I hadn't gotten pregnant. **

**As a child, I'd always wanted to be an author. I still did, and I was also saving up enough money to get into a good university, or college, so I could get the proper education I needed to be an author. **

**But first, I needed to find someone to take care of Elizabeth while I was gone, and I knew that that would not be easy. **

**Later that day, Alice picked out a dress for me. **

**It was strapless and a dark blue colour, and I doubted it would look good on me. We were meeting at a fancy restaurant in down town New York. **

**At six o'clock, we walked into the restaurant. Waiting at the door, was Edward Cullen. **

**He smiled a sexy crooked smile. **

"**Hello, Bella." **

_**A.N/ Review? Please? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N/ Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner… I've had a bit of writers block for this story.**_

**H-Hi, Edward," I stuttered. He was so damn sexy with his messy bronze hair, his emerald green eyes, his toned body… **

_**Stop! Edward is **_**so **_**not good for you! **_

**He smirked when I stuttered, and my heart rate increased slightly. Wow, I'd been with him for about two minutes, and he was already having this effect on me? This was gonna be a long night. **

"**Okay, lets go into the restaurant!" Alice said cheerfully. **_**Do this for Alice…**_

**So, I plastered a smile on my face as we chatted about jobs and college and money, and things that we usually talk about. **

**I learned that Edward was going to medical school to become a doctor. Of course, his rich parents could pay his tuition…Oh, great. Now I was being a jealous bitch because the Cullen's just so happened to have millions of dollars… Probably more. **

**I breathed a sigh of relief when the check came. I'd survived one night… But I still had fourteen more to go. **

**When we got home, I was wondering how I could possibly go and get my daughter without Edward noticing. He defiantly would, there was no way to avoid it. **

**But Edward went into his room at about ten PM, so I took that as my escape. **

"**Make sure Edward stays in his room," I muttered. "I need to get Lizzie." **

"**Oh, Lizzie's staying at Rose's house tonight. I knew you didn't want Edward to find out, so I called Rose." **

"**Oh," I said, feeling a little annoyed. I'd been looking forward to spending time with Lizzie. But I didn't tell Alice this. She was just trying to help. **

**Edward walked into the living room then, soaking wet. **

**I tried to suppress my giggles, but when Alice started to laugh, I couldn't help but join in. Edward shot both of us an annoyed look. **

"**A pipe in the bathroom burst," He muttered. We stopped laughing. **

"**Shit," I muttered. Alice whipped out her phone, and explained the situation to whoever she was talking too. We definitely couldn't stay here, so we quickly packed some of our stuff, and got out as soon as possible. **

**I called Rosalie, explained the situation, and she said that I was more then welcome to stay with her and Emmett. I accepted, since I had no where else to go. Edward actually owned an apartment right downtown, but it was a half hour drive. I didn't understand how it could be, considering we lived just outside of the central New York City area… But that's New York for ya. **

**When I got to Emmett's house, Liz was already asleep. Rosalie and Emmett had a room for Elizabeth, because she stayed there a lot. I'd be staying in the same room as here, since I didn't want to crowd them. **

**The room was simple with a double bed, a crib, a dresser, and a bedside table. I knew I could have had my own room, but I really didn't mind sharing with Elizabeth. She was my daughter, after all. **

**I couldn't get to sleep easily, though. My mind had been filled with very dirty thoughts about Edward Cullen. I tried to erase all of those thoughts from my mind, although it was very hard…**

_**I was 99% sure I was dreaming. I was with Edward, in a beautiful meadow. There were beautiful flowers, and I was intoxicated. But now by alcohol or any other substance. Just by Edward's very presence. **_

_**His lips kissed up my neck, around my face, but he never kissed my mouth. After he stopped kissing me, he spoke my name. "Bella," He murmured. "I love you." After that, we did some other things that I probably should not mention. **_

**I woke up, sweating, and breathing very hard. I glanced at the clock. It said "2:49 AM." **

**I walked across the hall to the washroom. I glanced in the mirror. My face was flushed, and my hair was a mess. I took a needed cold shower. When I got out, it was almost 3:15 AM. I went back to sleep, and finally fell into a dreamless sleep. **

*******

**The next morning, I awoke to a ringing noise. I groaned, and rolled out of bed. I saw my cell phone vibrating. I caught it just before it hit the ground. **

"**Hello?" I murmured into the phone. **

"**Hi, Bella." Edward's voice sent shivers down my spine. **

"**Alice wants me too tell you to be at the Starbucks next to your apartment building at ten. Oh, and if he wants to, can Emmett come too?" **

"**Sure," I murmured. "I'll go tell him. I'll see you soon," I said. I hung up my phone. I hadn't noticed that Elizabeth was still sleeping. I glanced at the clock. It was already 8:30. **

**Once in the hall, I heard Emmett and Rosalie talking. **

**They were sitting in the kitchen, discussing wedding plans. **

"**Hey, Emmett, were supposed to meet Edward and Alice at Starbucks at nine," I said to him. He groaned. **

"**Do I have to go?" He whined. I sighed. "No," I said truthfully. "You don't have too. But seriously, Edward used to be your best friend." **

"**He was my best friend before he knocked you up," He said, causing me too roll my eyes. "But I guess I'll go." **

**I breathed a sigh of relief. **

"**Don't be late to go dress shopping! Oh, and if you want I can baby sit Lizzie." Rose said. **

**I smiled at Rose. "Thanks." **

**I decided to shower, and what through the notions of getting ready. I slipped on a t-shirt and jeans, and a nice, black jacket that I hardly ever wore. It might be June, but it was a cold June. **

**We took Emmett's jeep, and I could tell that he was really happy about the wedding. They might only be twenty one, but they both have college degrees, and they both had good jobs. But they had the one thing that mattered most: True Love. Something I can only dream of having… **

**We arrived at the Starbucks, and we saw Edward and Alice getting there coffee. **

"**Be nice," I warned Emmett, before we walked over to Edward and Alice. **

"**Hey," I said, smiling at them. Emmett had his arms crossed over his chest, and was glaring at Edward.**

"**Hi," Edward muttered, while Alice smiled brightly and said "Hey!" Emmett muttered a 'hello,' and we got our coffee. **

**Emmett and Edward were both distant, so Alice and I did most of the talking. Again, we just chatted about pointless things. **

**I didn't realize how quickly the time could pass, because soon enough, it was 10:30 AM. **

"**Emmett, we've gotta go," I muttered. He arched an eyebrow. "Why?" **

"**I need to go dress shopping with Rosalie." He continued to look confused. "You're getting married soon, y'know." I said. He finally seemed to comprehend. "Oh," He muttered. **

"**You're getting married?" Edward asked, sounding surprised. Emmett nodded, and grinned. **

**I suddenly had a feeling that just maybe everything could be okay. **

_**A.N/ I know, its super short**_**!**_** but like I said, I have writers block : ( **_


End file.
